Decebel
Decebel is the mate of Jen, the father of Thia Cosmina and the Alpha of The Serbian Pack. He is the brother of Cosmina, and the son of Anghel and Eveline. History Decebel was born to the Western Romanian Alphas Anghel and Eveline sometime in the 19th century. Cosmina was born after him, and when Anghel and Eveline died, Decebel was her sworn protector and Alpha of the Western Romanian Pack at twenty, one of the youngest Alphas in history. Cosmina's Death and Aftermath Decebel was protective of his sister and when she found her mate, her mate was challenged for Cosmina's hand. It was pack law that required Cosmina to attend, and though Decebel pleaded with her not to go, Cosmina went as she always did what was expected of her. Her mate and the challenger fought, and through pity her mate let the other wolf live. The wolf, gone feral at not being able to have Cosmina, ripped out her throat so no one could have her. Decebel, as her Alpha and brother, killed the guilty wolf and held her as she died. She told him, "When the time comes brother, do not fight it." Cosmina had the power to see into the future and the pack had accepted it long ago. Decebel went crazy at the death of Cosmina and became dangerous to his pack. Vasile went to him, and Decebel pledged his fealty, becoming Vasile's Beta and merging the pack with Vasile's to form the Romanian Pack. Decebel gave up his Alpha status, surname and swore never to take a mate in a result to Cosmina's death. Going To America Decebel nearly never went to America with Vasile and Alina, but his wolf demanded that he went, knowing that his mate would be there, even though Decebel didn't know that at the time. When he was first introduced, Decebel was a quiet surly character who Jen checked out before Fane's challenge with Lucas, the Coldspring Alpha. Appearance Decebel is 6"4 with long black hair, amber eyes, a muscular body, broad shoulders, and straight features. He has markings on his front indicating he is an Alpha, and on his right to indicate he is a dominant. He has a permanent scar over his heart from the Blood Rites where he asked Peri to put Jen's name on his skin, because her bite would vanish over time. The name 'Jennifer' is written over the skin and will not heal as it is from a Fae blade. Personality Decebel is dominant, strict, quiet, strong and loyal. He is also gentle, caring, kind and loving. He rarely allows others to see him as Jen does, and when he does it should be taken as an honor, because it means the person is close to him. He is a strong Alpha, the only one strong enough to control him being Vasile Lupei. Fane Lupei is also very dominant and could control Decebel if he used his full Alpha power. Wolf Form Decebel's wolf is grey with four white paws and glowing amber eyes.